


Being Patient

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Ryouta says when he gets home from his photoshoot is, "I'm thinking of getting my nipples pierced."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Patient

The first thing that Ryouta says when he gets home from his photoshoot is, "I'm thinking of getting my nipples pierced."

Yukio nearly drops the mugs of coffee he's made for them. "O-oh, okay. Sure."

"Would you be okay with that?" Ryouta asks, chewing on his bottom lip. "I mean, you like playing with them a lot, so if you don't like them, there wouldn't really be any point…"

"You should get them because you want them," Yukio tells him, walking closer and pressing a mug into his hands, kissing the corner of his mouth. "It's your body, right? The only one who need to consider here is you." 

"You say that," Ryouta says, sipping from his mug and making a soft, content noise before he continues, "but, you know. If it's something you're not going to like, you're not going to play with them as much, right? So technically, I am thinking about myself…"

Snorting quietly, Yukio shakes his head fondly. "Well, for the record, I definitely won't mind. I think they'd look good. It's just… you haven't even gotten your other ear pierced yet. Are you going to be able to handle getting your nipples done?"

"I'll be fine," Ryouta smiles. "Maybe, if you wanted to come with me…"

"I can do that," Yukio agrees. "We'll have to wait a while to let you heal before playing with them too, won't we? Maybe we can do some research into it first."

"Yeah." Reaching for Yukio, Ryouta links their fingers together and squeezes gently. "That sounds like a good place to start."

 

* * *

 

"Oh," Ryouta says, frowning at his phone. They're lying in bed together and Yukio looks up from the sports article he's reading with a questioning noise. "It says here that it takes at least three months for nipple piercings to heal."

"That's a long time." Yukio raises an eyebrow. "So, that means at least three months of not playing with them while they heal."

"That's a _really_ long time," Ryouta pouts. "I don't want to."

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to," Yukio reminds him, bumping their shoulders together. "This is all about what you want, okay? So don't forget that. If you don't want to do it because I won't get to touch your nipples for a few months, you could always get them done one at a time? I'll play with one while the other heals, and then you can get it done later."

"You," Ryouta declares, leaning over to kiss him, "are a genius."

Yukio snorts quietly, kissing Ryouta back. "Not really. Which side are you going to get done first?"

"Maybe the one opposite to my ear. It would look a bit more even that way, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Yukio leans in for another kiss, fingers tracing over Ryouta's right nipple through the cotton of his shirt. "Which means I should play with this one as much as I can before I need to leave it alone to let it heal." 

Ryouta grins, putting his phone aside and tugging his shirt off. "I think the way you think." 

Lying on top of Ryouta, Yukio kisses him slowly while rubs his fingers over both nipples. Ryouta arches into the touch with a breathy moan. His nipples have always been sensitive, which is one of the reasons Yukio likes to play with them so much. 

"Oh," Ryouta moans, when Yukio moves lower so he can drag his tongue over the nipple and then suck on it. Ryouta's fingers go into Yukio's hair, tugging gently. "Yes." 

Yukio continues rubbing Ryouta's left nipple, then pinches it gently. Ryouta's hips jerk as he cries out, squirming restlessly under Yukio, tugging at the material of his shirt. 

Kissing Ryouta's nipple one last time, Yukio lifts himself up so he can take his shirt off. Kneeling over Ryouta, he grins. "Do you want to get naked?"

Nodding eagerly, Ryouta pulls his shorts down, then his briefs, tossing them aside. He reaches for Yukio's pants next, tugging them down impatiently. Yukio holds his hands still, smiling at him fondly. 

"You'll need to be a little patient," he murmurs, "I'm not done playing with you just yet anyway."

"I should have known," Ryouta breathes, watching as Yukio pulls his pants and boxers off, "you love it, don't you?"

"I should be saying that to you," Yukio chuckles, settling back on top of Ryouta and kissing him. He traces a light circle around Ryouta's right nipple. He grins when Ryouta gasps against his mouth, arching into the touch. Yukio could do this forever, teasing Ryouta and enjoying how responsive he is to every single touch, just how desperate he is. Ryouta is fully hard now and all Yukio needs to do is align their hips just so—

"Oh, fuck, Yukio, please," Ryouta cries, his hips jerking. His fingers dig into Yukio's shoulders so hard that they're probably going to leave bruises behind. Yukio presses a tender kiss to the tip of Ryouta's nose with a smile, then rubs his thumb over a nipple at the same time that he rocks his hips.

Ryouta sounds wrecked, hands moving from Yukio's shoulders to grasp at the sheets instead. His eyes are squeezed shut and there's a blush on his cheeks that goes all the way down his neck. He's leaking onto his stomach and Yukio can feel it from how close they are pressed together. 

Yukio grinds against him harder, kissing down his neck. "Are you going to come?"

"Yes," Ryouta gasps, wrapping his legs around Yukio's waist. He chants it as he gets closer, "Yes, yes, yes—mmm—Yukio—"

He comes hard, trembling under Yukio's body. Yukio follows close behind, gasping out Ryouta's name as he does, using his elbows to keep him propped up. Ryouta kisses his forehead with a content hum, fingers stroking through his hair and gently scratching at his scalp.

"Mm, it's going to be so much fun when you can do that once I get my piercing and it heals," Ryouta smiles.

"And I'll play with this one until then," Yukio murmurs, brushing his thumb lightly over Ryouta's left nipple. Ryouta squirms, oversensitive, and Yukio whispers an apology, kissing him gently. "Come on, we both need a shower."

 

* * *

 

Yukio holds Ryouta's hand from the moment they walk into the studio together. He makes sure his grip is firm and reassuring, thumb stroking over Ryouta's skin as he settles in the chair. He lets Ryouta squeeze as hard as he needs to, murmuring praise once it's over. 

He helps Ryouta take care of it when they get home, handing him the icepack they already have in the freezer. He kisses Ryouta and smiles. "You did really well. It seemed like it was painful." 

"But it looks so pretty," Ryouta breathes. He's opted for a barbell, and the subtlety of it had surprised Yukio at first, but he has to agree. He's already looking forward to getting his mouth on it, but that's going to have to wait a while. The piercer had made sure they both knew that before leaving the studio. 

 

* * *

 

"Yukio," Ryouta whines, a month later, straddling him on the couch. "I need you to touch me."

"I am, though," Yukio frowns, giving Ryouta's erection a gentle squeeze through his pants. 

"I mean…" Ryouta's fingers twist in the hem of his shirt. "I'm healed. It looks good. It's going to feel so good, Yukio, please." 

"Three months," Yukio reminds him. "That's what we were told. We're sticking to that." 

"I don't want to wait another two months," Ryouta complains. 

"What, and you think I do?" Yukio leans forward, kissing Ryouta's other nipple through the thin cotton of his shirt. "I can see it every fucking day, Ryouta, and even when you're wearing shirts, I can see the outline of it. I want to get my mouth on it so badly."

"Do it," Ryouta urges, then yelps as Yukio drags his teeth over the nipple without a piercing. 

"If you can't learn to be patient, I'm not going to play with this one either," Yukio threatens, hoping that Ryouta doesn't realise just how empty that threat is. They both love it too much for him to stop, even as a punishment. 

"I'll be good," Ryouta promises, resting a hand on the nape of Yukio's neck. 

"That's what I like to hear," Yukio murmurs, pushing Ryouta's shirt up so he can kiss the nipple directly. "Two more months, okay? We'll get there."

 

* * *

 

Ryouta has a calendar to count down the days until it's exactly three months since his piercing. When they finally get there, he's all but vibrating with excitement. Yukio has to bite back his smile, pressing a kiss to Ryouta's forehead.

They've talked about this a lot, hands around each other's cocks as they fantasised about Yukio playing with Ryouta's pierced nipple. They know how they want to do this and Yukio pushes Ryouta down onto their bed once they're naked, both of them grinning at each other in anticipation.

Yukio's a little nervous, because for all that they've talked about it, he's hoping that they haven't gotten their expectations too high. He knows that they'll still enjoy this, and he supposes that's all that really matters. He lifts Ryouta's legs and settles between them so they're around his waist. Ryouta lifts his head, silently asking for a kiss and Yukio indulges him, sliding his tongue into Ryouta's mouth and kissing him slowly. He kisses his way down Ryouta's neck, huffing out a quiet laugh as he feels Ryouta tense beneath him. 

"What do you want me to do first?" Yukio asks, his lips brushing over Ryouta's collarbone as he speaks. "Do you want my fingers or my mouth?"

"Your mouth," Ryouta breathes, his fingers sliding into Yukio's hair. "I want to feel your mouth on it so badly, Yukio."

"Yeah," Yukio agrees, kissing the rest of the way down to Ryouta's nipple. 

He kisses it lightly first, then firmer, feeling the barbell pressing against his lips. Ryouta makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, fingers curling in Yukio's hair a little tighter. Yukio takes that as a good sign, pulling back so he can lap at it lightly. 

"Fuck," Ryouta gasps sharply. "I like that."

"Yeah?" Yukio murmurs, running his tongue along the piercing, getting used to the feel of it. Ryouta lets out a breathy moan, whimpering as Yukio sucks on it gently. "How's this?"

"So good," Ryouta sighs. "You can do it a little harder, if you want."

Yukio does, sucking with more pressure. Ryouta whines, holding onto Yukio's shoulders. He stutters out a protest as Yukio pulls away, only to be hushed with a kiss. 

"I'm just going to spread you open for me," Yukio tells him, reaching for the lube. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be back where you want me."

Ryouta spreads his legs wider, looking up at Yukio through his lashes. "I want you here, too. I always want you."

Smiling, Yukio pushes a finger into him, slowly working him open. He adds another and Ryouta hums happily at the stretch, tipping his head back, hand sliding down to stroke himself. Yukio lets him, pushing a third finger into him and fucking him with quick, shallow thrusts. Ryouta moans loudly, fingers curling around the base of his cock, squeezing.

"Y-you're going to make me come," he gasps. "I need you in me first."

"Yeah, you do." Yukio slowly withdraws his fingers, rolling a condom on and slicking himself. He lifts Ryouta's legs, bending him in half and pushing into him. 

Ryouta lets out a shuddering sigh, smiling up at him. "That feels really good." 

"I'm glad," Yukio murmurs, rocking his hips gently. "You know what else is going to feel good?" 

He slides a hand over Ryouta's skin, to trace a teasing circle around his pierced nipple without actually touching it. Ryouta gasps loudly anyway, eyes sliding shut. Yukio smiles to himself, brushing his fingers over the sensitive nub, tracing the tip of his index finger from one end of the barbell to the other. 

"More," Ryouta whispers, and Yukio shuffles closer, bending over him. He hitches Ryouta's legs over his shoulders, fucking him slowly while playing with both nipples. Ryouta still has his eyes closed and he looks blissful. 

Yukio thrusts a little harder, just for the way it makes Ryouta gasp, then bends to suck on his nipple again. He can't do it for long, not while thrusting too, but judging from the noises he's making, Ryouta seems to be enjoying it all the same. Yukio thrusts in to the balls and stays there, letting Ryouta feel nice and full, then sucks on the nipple again. 

"Shit," Ryouta gasps, grinding against Yukio's cock as much as he can without any proper leverage. This is everything that Ryouta wanted, back when they fantasised about this to each other, and now that he has it, he's trembling, so close to coming, fingers twisting in the sheets. 

"I'm going to make you come like this," Yukio tells him, "fucking you while I suck on your pretty, pierced nipple."

"Yeah," Ryouta whimpers, "I want that." 

Yukio rubs his tongue back and forth over the piercing, pulling back to blow cool air on it as he thrusts, grinning at the loud moan it earns him. Ryouta is so hot and tight around him, and Yukio knows that he isn't going to last long like this. He can tell that Ryouta is even closer, though, hips jerking against Yukio's, trying to drive him even deeper. Yukio has made him come through nipple stimulation alone, but it takes time that neither of them are willing to spend or likely to last at this point. He wraps his fingers around Ryouta's cock, stroking it slowly while grinding into him. He sucks on Ryouta's nipple again, making him pant softly. 

"Yukio, I'm going to—" he warns, not even finishing the sentence before he's spilling into Yukio's hand with a loud shout. 

"Yeah," Yukio breathes, taking hold of Ryouta's legs and positioning him more comfortably, fucking into him hard. The bed creaks beneath them and Ryouta is whimpering, hands resting on Yukio's arms. 

"Come on, come on," Ryouta urges, clenching down around him, and Yukio moans with surprise, coming hard. He turns his head, biting the inside of Ryouta's thigh hard enough to leave a mark, before licking over it apologetically. 

Yukio slowly pulls away, throwing his condom out, and Ryouta smiles at him when he returns to the bed. 

"I like it when you leave marks," Ryouta murmurs, snuggling up against Yukio, uncaring of the come splattered over his stomach. "I like that you always know exactly what I want and give it to me."

It's difficult not to, sometimes, when Ryouta is so easy to please and always looks so happy afterwards. Yukio keeps that thought to himself, kissing Ryouta's forehead. His fingers wander to Ryouta's pierced nipple again, toying with it lightly. 

"Maybe I should have gotten a ring," Ryouta muses, "so you could tug on it. Maybe when I get my other one pierced. That way you can tug on both." 

"Fuck, Ryouta," Yukio growls, rubbing his nipple harder. He bites Ryouta's neck gently, then nuzzles against it. "That sounds amazing." 

"I'll go back for the second one soon," Ryouta decides. "Waiting again is going to suck, but at least now you have one piercing to play with. That should make it a little easier." 

Yukio kisses him. "Yeah, you're right." 

 

* * *

 

Yukio learns just how wrong he is a month later, when Ryouta is whining again, urging him to please just tug on his nipple ring gently, please, it's perfectly healed, it'll be fine. 

Holding Ryouta still, Yukio reminds him to wait, reminds him that it's all going to be worth waiting for. 

At least now, they both know from experience that it's true.


End file.
